


Stray Shot

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Amused John, Gen, Injury, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Skinwalker, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt on a hunt....Dean and John think it's hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Creates for the request!

“Dad, I’m telling you this isn’t right!” Sam whispered angrily. “A ghost doesn’t have this kind of power, this thing is too solid!”

“Be quiet Sam! Do you want to mess up another hunt?” John hissed back. “Dean’s not here and I need back up, now shut your pie hole and do what I tell you!”

Sam glared at John but said nothing as they charged in shooting rock salt at the very solid figure. The thing threw John aside and he watched in alarm as it approached Sam and began beating the kid up. John snapped out of his shock when Sam made a loud, yowling sound of pain. He jumped up, took the silver knife from his boot and charged at the creature, stabbing it from behind, feeling satisfied by the quick end.

John tossed the creature's body aside and knelt next to his son. “You alright?”

Sam moaned quietly and held a hand between his legs, protecting the sensitive point from further harm.

John sighed and reached out to stroke his son's hair. “You’ll be alright, let me toast this bastard and then we’ll get you to an ice pack.”

John made quick work of beheading the creature, which he now knew was not a ghost but a skinwalker, and burning the body. He knelt beside Sam and assessed the damage, finding the worst to be between Sam's legs.. When he realised how Sam had been taken down it took a bit of effort not to laugh at his son. He gently scooped the moaning teen into his arms and carried him back to the impala. He lay Sam out in the backseat and tugged the boy’s hands away from his crotch.

“Let me see Sam, that thing gave you a nice shot.” John engaged in a slap war with Sam as the boy tried to defend his pride, John won and carefully tugged Sam’s jeans and briefs down, and inspected the damage. He whistled lowly as he took in the bruising and swelling. “Damn Sammy, you really got it this time.”

“Yea thanks to you!” Sam groaned.

He tugged the boy's clothes back on and closed the back door. He climbed into the front and drove steadily back to the motel room. Once there he unloaded Sam and carried him inside, where Dean sat at the kitchen table with a girl on his lap. Dean looked up at them in surprise and John waved a hand at him.

“Don’t ask, just get some ice.” He said grimly.

Dean nodded and nudged the girl off.

“Is that kid okay?” She asked uncertainly. “Dean?”

“He’s my brother,” Dean said from the fridge. “He looks a bit battered. What happened?”

John sighed and set Sam on the couch, tugging his jeans down and leaving him in his briefs; ignoring Sam’s protests. He accepted the ice pack from Dean and carefully placed it where Sam needed.

“He got nailed in the nads by a stray knee.” John grunted.

Dean blinked in confusion and turned to the girl. “I think you should go, this seems like a family deal.”

“Oh yea sure!” She squeezed Dean’s shoulder comfortingly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Yea I guess so.” Dean murmured distractedly.

The girl hugged him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I had fun Dean, I hope everything goes okay here.”

Dean walked her out and came back quickly. “I thought it was a ghost? Who did this to him?”

“I told you it wasn’t a ghost!” Sam fumed in response. “Dad didn’t listen to me! Why would he? I’m just a stupid kid….I got kneed by a freaking skinwalker….”

“Oh! Owch Sammy, you really know how to get wounded in the field.” Dean smiled in amusement. “May I see the damage?”

Sam flushed. “No! I already went through that indignity with dad, I don’t need you too!”

John smiled. “Sorry you got hurt Sammy. We’ll take care of you and you’ll be fully functional in no time.”

“Phst! Whatever!” Sam groused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by coocoo! not really a sequel but a similar story line!

Sam groaned and hit the ground hard for the hundredth time. He father’s irritated face loomed over him and Sam cringed at the sight. He rolled over so he wouldn’t have to see John. The teenager was exhausted; they’d been doing hand to hand combat all day as well as fitness drills.

John wasn’t going to stop the training until Sam beat him in a fight.

“Come on Sam, get up and get with the program!”

When Sam didn’t reply, John gave him a harsh kick to the back of his left thigh. Sam grunted in pain and glared at his father over his shoulder.

John stood with his arms crossed and a raised brow. “Don’t like the rough treatment? What are you going to do about it Sam?”

Sam snarled, flipped onto his back and used a leg to sweep John’s legs. The older hunter fell straight towards Sam, landing heavily on top of the boy, with a knee embedded between the teenagers legs.

Sam saw stars and heard a loud scream of pain, it took a moment before he realised with horror that it was his own scream. Sam shut his eyes tightly and strained not to cry like he wanted to. John was on his hands and knees beside his son, fussing and trying to calm him down.

“Easy Sammy, you’ll be alright, let’s get you to the cabin.” John helped his boy up carefully, trying to ignore the sobs of pain.

It became obvious very soon that Sam wasn’t able to walk; every step felt like there were red ants biting his balls. John carefully lifted him bridal style and carried him to the cabin. Dean was on the couch laughing at a sitcom when they arrived. His expression turned serious the moment he saw Sam, and he rushed to get the first aid kit and an ice pack.

“Geez dad what did you do to him?!” Dean asked in alarm.

John grumbled a response as he lay Sam out on the couch. “He swept my feet and I landed on him with my knee in his junk.”

Dean grimaced and handed his dad the ice pack. “Man Sammy that must hurt like a bitch!”

Sam glared up at Dean. “No shit!” He ground out furiously.

John reached out and tugged the boy’s jeans down before Sam could protest, next came his underwear and John carefully scrutinized the damage; he and Dean ignored Sam’s plaintive cries of embarrassment and anger. The swelling was bad and John could tell there would be bruising for a week or two, ice would probably be the best bet for the time being.

“Oh man…..”

John looked beside him to see Dean nervously cupping himself through his jeans. The older hunter laughed at his oldest son and tugged Sam’s underwear up again. John carefully placed the ice pack over Sam’s underwear and stroked the boy’s hair.

“It’ll heal in a week or two, should be fine with a bit of ice.” John gave Sam a look. “Obviously resting those tissues is also important…...but after two weeks you should be fine, if something isn’t working right we’ll take you to see a doctor.”

Sam blushed but held the ice in place, grateful for the cooling sensation.

John pet his son on the shoulder and chased Dean off to get some cooling gel from the chemist. He sat beside his son on the couch and stroked his hair. “Sorry you got so badly hurt Sammy, we’ll have to be more careful next time.”

Sam sighed and shrugged his dad off. “It was an accident, you didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“I know but it’s my job to not let you get hurt...” John murmured.

Sam looked up through his lashes. “I thought it’s your job to let me learn from getting hurt.”

John ran his fingers through his son's hair once more. “I suppose it is….”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
